


Heroes Suck

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Silly Arguments, bechloe - Freeform, cheesy as heck, soft Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Chloe and Beca are having a very serious argument about very serious stuff...Or the one where they fight over who the best character in Harry Potter is.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Heroes Suck

**Author's Note:**

> K this is like the dumbest one shot I've ever written but I love it all at the same time! So here you go!  
> (Inspired by a writing prompt I found on Pinterest…)

Beca and Chloe sat, glaring at each other. Neither willing to back down from their fight…

“How the fuck could you think like that?” Beca asked in disbelief.

“Like what? I’m thinking logically here, Beca!” Chloe said with a huff.

“Logically? Chloe that isn’t logic that’s just following the crowd.” Beca crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her girlfriend. 

“Well your view point is so wrong on so many levels!” Chloe stated and mirrored Beca’s pose by crossing her own arms. 

“Hey at least I’m forming my own opinion and not just taking everyone elses word for it. I’ve created my own damn thinking.” Beca exclaimed. 

“How can you justify this?! What you’re talking about is just… just wrong!” The disappointment was clear in Chloe’s tone.

“Well at least my favorite character isn’t the most unoriginal character in the entire serious.” Beca stated. 

“Because Voldemort isn’t the most unoriginal villain of all time?!” Chloe shot back. “Harry Potter carries the entire series.”

“Without Voldemort, there would be no story! Harry would just be another nobody. A background character.” Beca pointed out. 

“So an evil, despicable man, who basically preached genocide, is more important then the savior of the wizarding world!?” Chloe inquired. 

“You’re missing the point, Chloe. You’re so stuck in this mindset that the hero is always the most important character but what about Ron or Hermione. Hell what about Bellatrix! Or Draco?!” Beca demanded.

“Beca, the hero is the most important character!” Chleo stated in disbelief.

“Heroes suck!” Huffed Beca.

“What are you talking about? Heroes make the story!” Chloe yelled in exasperation. 

“No, villains make the story by causing the problems. Heroes just die in the end. They wreck themselves over bad things that happen. The people they couldn’t save. Villains say screw that and keep living the way they want to. Nothing to ruin themselves over because they don’t give a shit! You don’t think Harry lived the rest of his life kicking himself over Fred, or Remus and Tonks, Hedwig? He most likely would live the rest of his life feeling like shit.” Beca stated. 

Chloe stared at her blankly, not sure what to say to that. 

“You’ve got to be seriously fucked up Beca.” Chloe shook her head but a small smiled filled her lips and she laughed. So did Beca. 

“Okay, so like what about someone like Dumbledore who wasn’t really the villain or the hero?” Chloe asked curiously. 

“Ugh!” Beca whined. “Don’t even get me started on that asshole! He’s fucking worse than Voldemort!”

Chloe’s eyes popped open. “Excuse me!”

“He basically raised Harry for him to be killed! Just like Snape said, he was raised to be brought like a lamb to the slaughter. Dumbledore did that and then lied to Harry, acting like he actually gave a fuck! He’s worse than Voldemort. Because Voldemort at least never lied. His intentions were always clear. Dumbledore manipulated people into serving his purpose. He forced people to make choices, even after he was dead, that weren’t fair. That they were blind sighted by. Up until Harry walked into the forbidden forest! If Dumbledore would have just been honest maybe they could avoid the majority of the deaths that occurred.” Beca ranted. 

“I…” Chloe shook her head. “I don’t think this is going to work out. Me and you…” 

Beca laughed and pulled Chloe into her. “Nope, I’m never letting you go.”

Chloe sank into Beca’s arms. “You’re crazy Mitchell.” 

“You love me and you know it, Beale.” Beca pointed out and kissed Chloe’s temple.

“Maybe.” Chloe smirked as she laced hers and Beca’s fingers together. “But I still think you’re crazy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me but Beca's views are based off of my own... :D  
> I know a lot of people will fight me on Dumbledore but I stand by my views.


End file.
